A morte eh uma soluçao ou um caminho?
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: [NejixTenten][Oneshot]A morte um caminho para fracos ou uma soluçao?tenten tenta se matar...e descobre a resposta dessa pergunta obscura...


_Vou dedicar essa fic ao meu amigo ryo-kun,a minha amiga maya(ela sempre me entende)..._

**Disclaimer: kishimoto masashi...eu vou matar vc...#olhar assustador#**

**Voz:para vc me matar c tera que matar seu melhor amigo...se quiser superar meus poderes...**

**Wa:Eu naum serei sua marionete...**

**Povo:#assistindo a discussao boquiabertos#**

**Pakkun: bakas u.u #levanta placa#**

"pensamentos"

-Fala

#açoes#

**N/A: Gente quando eu fiz essa fic eu naum tava muito bem...se eh que eu ainda nao estou...Entaum se vc nao gosta de drama ou tragedia nao leia u.u...**

* * *

**A morte... uma soluçao?**

Era de noite em konoha.Uma noite chuvosa,sem estrela,sem vida.Era por volta de umas 1:00 da manha.Uma garota de orbes de chocolates,estava deitada na cama,chorando.Porque a vida era assim?Porque nada de bom acontecia pra ela?

_"As vezes..."_pensava ela que ainda chorava _"A vida eh muito injusta comigo..."_. Sempre fizera de tudo para ele lhe notar,mais parecia que nada dava certo.Estava cansada de sofrer por uma pessoa que soh sabia que ela existia por ela ser do mesmo time que ele.As lagrimas escorregaram pela buchecha da garota.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Era mais ou menos 1:30 da manha e o garoto de orbes de perolas ainda estava acordado.Teria uma missao no dia seguinte,mais alguma coisa nao deixava ele dormir.A imagem da garota de orbes de chocolates nao saia de sua cabeça.Talvez issu taria acontecendo por ele ter tratado ela tao friamente no dia anterior(se se lembrarem eh uma 1:30 portanto jah eh outro dia...u.u)._"Acho que nao deveria ter tratado-a tao mal.."_pensava o moreno que estava sentado perto da janela,olhando a chuva cair,como se houvesse algum ponto interessante _"Ela nao eh que nem as outras garotas..."_ Fechou os olhos _"mas...ela ama as pessoas...e issu a torna fraca!"_

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Havia tomado uma decisao.Iria acabar com isso de uma vez.Iria acabar com toda essa dor que sentia em seu peito...com todo esse sofrimento._"pensando bem...o melhor caminho da vida a se seguir...pode ser a morte!"_Os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.Havia passado a noite todinha chorando.Quando parou de chover ia da 6:00.A garota se levantou em direçao a sua bolsa(aquelas bolsas que eles levam na missao) onde guardava suas kunais e armas ninjas._"eu nao quero ser mais um peso pra vc...neji-kun"_Pensava ela pegando uma de suas kunais.Olhou fixamente na lamina _"eu tomei uma decisao..." _As lagrimas voltaram a cair mais uma vez sobre o rosto determinado da chunnin.Fechou os olhos _"eu tomei uma decisao...e nao vou voltar atras!"_pensando nisso colocou a kunai sobre seu pulso e cortou-o.Sentiu o liquido quente derramando lentamente.

_"Agora sim...deixarei de ser um peso pra vc...neji...-kun"_ esses foram seus ultimos pensamentos antes de apagar aos poucos.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Havia cochilado ali mesmo,com a cabeça sobre o parapeito da janela.Acordou com a luz quente e fraca sobre o seu rosto.Olhou no relogio,ainda sonolento.Era 6:00.Levantou-se e foi tomar banho.Tinha que se encontrar com seu time as 7:00,geralmente ninguem se atrsava.Quando terminou de arrumar as coisas,saiu era mais ou menos umas 6:30.Decidiu antes passar na casa de tenten para pedir desculpas...nao sabia como...mais tava decidido.

Caminhava em direçao a casa da garota.Mal sabia ele a decisao que a chunnin havia tomado.Quando chegou na casa dela,exitou(tah certo?) por um momento em tocar a campanhia.Ainda pensou em ir embora...mais alguma coisa o prendia ali.Tocou a campanhia,mas nao houve resposta.Tocou mais umas tres vezes,mais nguem atendeu.Naum tinha ideia do que tava fazendu...mais mesmo assim ativou seu byakugan...bem se ela nao estivesse ele sairia e iria pro local de encontro do seu time...nao custava nada tentar,nao eh mesmo?

Passou a vista por todo local mais nao havistou nguem...qr dzer...pera!_"o que eh aquilo caido no chao...parece um corp...TENTEN!"_Nao deu outra,Esbarrou na porta a ponto de arromba-la...realmente eh ela..._"ela..esta sangrando!"_.Foi correndo em direçao ao corpo que estava caido no chao.Viu que ainda estava respirando.Suspirou.Mais apesar disso sua respiraçao era cansada e estava fora do ritmo.Olhou os braços dela,os quais estava cortados.Seus orbes perolados arregalaram._"porque...ela fez isso?"._Com esse pensamento saiu da casa e foi imediatamente ao hospital.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**oOo**

Quando abriu os orbes de chocolates pela primeira vez,estava vendo tudo embaçado.Fechou os olhos,afim de limpar a vista.Quando abriu novamente viu que estava numa sala toda branca.Ja imaginava onde estava..._"no hospital"._Se sentou na cama de cabeça baixa...Nao entendia como havia ido parar ali...Era uma inutil mesmo...nem morrer ela conseguia...e alem disso nao tinha comparecido a missao...

-A MISSAO!-seus olhos se arregalaram.

-nos dois fomos substituido pelo naruto e a sakura..era uma missao de rank D...-seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda ao ouvir a voz fria...conhecida._"o que neji esta fazendo aqui?"_-nao se preocupe,disse ao gai que vc passou mal e que eu ia levar-la ao hospital...-fechou os olhos com o seblante seriu ainda sentado no sofa perto da janela.-qualquer que tenha sido o motivo disso...acho que soh interressa a vc mesma...

-Gomen...-disse ela com a voz tremula.voltara abaixar a cabeça._"pq...ela tah me pedindo desculpa..?"_

-...

O silencio.Era o que ela mais odiava.Aquele silencio incomodo dele...Quando se tornou gennin havia decidido que iria entende-lo...que ia descobrir sobre sua vida.mais parecia que sempre existiu uma barreira entre ele...o que a impedia de ultrapassar...nao soh ela mais como qualquer coisa ou pessoa...Começou a chorar.Neji olhou pra ela,assustado,mais nao demonstrou.seu semblante frio continuava exposto em seu rosto.Nunca vira a chunnin desse jeito...

-Gomen...por ser um peso...pra vc...neji-kun..-falava ela entre o choro.-qria ter resolvido esse problema de uma vez...-ele olhou assustado._"peso?mas...ela nunca foi um peso pra mim?"_.A garota arregalou os olhos ao sentir,os braço envolta de si.Ele havia abraçado-a,como se quisesse protege-la de algo.Nunca imaginava esse tipo de atitulde vinda do genio.

-nunca mais...-deu uma pausa.-faça isso...-disse ele sussurando.Ela olhou nos seus olhos...aqueles olhos misteriosos e penetrante.Sentia se confortavel ao olhar neles,mais ao mesmo tempo nao,pois quando olhava dentro dele achava que ele podia ler a mente dela.abaixou a cabeça.

-neji..eu...eu te amo-disse ela falando baixinho de modo audivel pra ele.algumas lagrimas teimavam em cair.ele parou de abraça-la.Levantou com um dedo a cabeça dela.Limpou com as costas da mao a lagrima solitaria que escorregava por ele.sorriu.Nunca vira ele sorrir desse jeito.Era um sorriso sincero.Um sorriso aconchegante.De alguma forma...um sorriso soh dele.E quando menos esperava ele a beijou.

No começo o beijo era timido.mais depois ela timidamente deixou a lingua dele entrar e aprofundaram mais o beijo.Suas linguas pareciam que travavam batalhas que a seculos estava para acontecer.o beijo era apaixonado...Mais tiveram que se separar para respirar.Os dois entreolharam ainda corados.Ela sorriu.

Sim era isso que esperava dela.esse sorriso aconchegante.que soh soube que precisava dele pra soubreviver apos quase perder ela.Eh as vezes as pessoas soh dao valor as outras apenas quando as perdem...Deveria ter quebru essa barreira que ele mesmo havia contruido ao seu redor,a muito tempo atras...a muito tempo atras deveria ter admitido que gostava dela.Mais precisou de um acontecimento desse pra ele deixar seu orgulho de lado e demonstrar seus sentimentos...(eh neji eh gente pelo incrivel que pareça...u.u")

Tenten estava feliz.ainda nao acreditava nada do havia acontecido.Estava nesse exato momento junto da pessoa que amava,e ainda descobrira que ele se preocupava com ela...apenas tinha seu proprio jeito de demonstrar isso.Sorriu...A vida eh injusta,para as pessoas que nao sabem viver nem compreender a vida ou as pessoas que estao ao seu redor...Aprendera com issu que para todo problema tenhe uma soluçao...e que a morte eh apenas uma delas...E um dos caminhos mais rapidos...mais apenas as pessoas que sao fracas fisicamente e mentalmentedecidem segui-lo...Ate pq qual a pessoa que eh fortee que nunca tenha amado?...

* * *

**N/A:Ahh gomen por ter feito essa bosta de fic...eh que eu nao ando muitoo bem por isso que fiz esse desastre natural... Me inspirei em mim e o garoto que eu gosto...mais descobrir que ele me odeia...mais nao terminei com final feliz como a tenten...e nao tentei me matar i.i apenas pensei...tb me inspirei na conversa que eu tive com o meu amigo ryoo-kun...**

**T-amuu ryo-kun vc eh d!**

**Arigatou por lerem xDD!espero que gostem e nao esqueçam de deixar reviews...!**

**Kisu kisu Ja ne!**

**Ps: nao fiz o cap 4 da fic "estaremosjuntos pra sempre" pq eu nao tava com paciencia e se eufosse fazer eu juro que criava uma morte tragica para cada um dospersonagens...TT**

**Hina Hyuuga xD!**


End file.
